Quest for Merlin - Nineteen Years Later - Book 1 (working on re-write)
by Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn
Summary: This story follows three students from different walks of life. Clugin Lawcurn a Muggle-born, Wren Fairbrooks a Pure-blood and Megs Lyona a Half-blood. These students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, grow to learn, that though your of a different house. You are not bound to that house when it comes to friends and the adventures you experience together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world or the characters originally created by, and world created by J K Rowling. I have just created my own original characters and placed them into her magical world.

 **Author's Note:** So this is the start of the "Quest for Merlin" This story will comprise of both 1st and 2nd years. I will do my upmost to post when I can. I have an end in mind, but that is a long, long way away. So I hope that you will stay with me until I am able to finish it. Any follow, favorite or comment is most welcome. I always love to hear what others have to say about my work.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Quest for Merlin**

Nineteen Years Later

Chapter 1

.

.

* * *

The skies of Dublin Ireland were cast in graying clouds. The last week had been threating torrents of rain, but that had yet to be seen. The school grounds of West Bridge Secondary School emptied as classes were about to start and what few stragglers there were in the halls, quickly rushed to their designated rooms.

There was one student though, sitting in a chair by the front office. A young boy who looked rather confused. Reaching up he brushed his unruly dark brown hair out of his hazel eyes, while letting out a sigh. He kept his head down as he waited in silence for whatever was to come next in this very strange day he was having.

Across from him was a woman of rather large proportions sitting behind the receptionist desk. She looked up and pursed her lips as she stared at him, studying him closely. He was rather short for his age, roughly four feet and nine inches tall. His pale skin made him look a bit sickly under the schools florescent lights. Then looking down as his school paperwork she once again traced the boy's name with her finger. Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn. Typing it once again into the school computer to find out who he was, yet no matter how many times she did, his name would not appear in any files.

Suddenly the front doors to the school opened as a tall thin woman entered, walking at a brisk pace. Her high-heeled boots clacking on the aluminum floors as she headed to the front desk. She wore a long forest green rain jacket which tied at the waist. The belt she wore was the most peculiar shade of purple as it glimmered unusually in the light.

Addressing the woman the two began to discuss something that Clugin, though he tried his best not to eaves drop, couldn't make out quite what they were saying. He was distracted by her hair. It was tied back into a messy black bun, and every so often seemed to move as if hit by a breeze, yet there was no breeze. His mind snapped back as his eyes focused once again on the two women. He name had been spoken this time, and that certainly caught his attention.

"Yes", said the tall woman. "Clugin Lawcurn. I've come to retrieve him." She addressed the receptionist matter-of-factly.

"But miss, you see" the receptionist replied. "We are having a bit of an issue here ourselves. We can't just let you take him. We're not sure where he came from, as you see he isn't in any of our records. All we have here is what his parents signed at the start of the day as they dropped him off."

"Have the authorities or his parents been notified?" the tall woman asked.

"No miss." The receptionist replied. "We normally like to solve these issues ourselves. It's a last resort to involve the police. Mind you, we would have called the boy's parents if they had left a number. Unfortunately they seem to have left that out." She said with a frown.

The tall woman clapped her hands together with a wide smile. The receptionist appeared to be rather startled by this.

"Excellent" she said.

"I don't understand." The receptionist asked, "How pray is all this excellent?"

"Never you mind dear" the woman said waving the other woman's words away as if to toss them aside. "One moment please" she said as she reached into her jackets inner pocket.

The woman moved closer to the receptionist with her other hand she beckoned the woman to lean closer. Then she said something that must have been whispered, for Clugin could not hear. The light began to flicker, which caught his attention momentarily as he looked up. When he finally lowered his head he felt his breath catch in his throat. The woman was now standing before him. The receptionist was now wondering in the back, seemingly oblivious that the two of them were even there.

"Off we go " She said as she motioned for him to stand and to follow her.

Clugin got to his feet and grabbed his pack, slinging it over his shoulder and following her out into the school yard. Then he felt his feet stop before he registered as to why.

"Wait a mo" he said, his soft Irish accent smoothly flowing from his mouth. "Who are you?" He asked.

The woman stopped a few steps down from the front doors. Once again she gave a wide smile before speaking.

"My apologies, how very rude of me" She said. "My name is Vrashpauta, but you may address me as Mrs.V." She reached out to shake his hand, but Clugin did not take it.

"We are you takin me?" He asked, still unsure of this woman. He was sure that if he had to he could take her on and get away, but he didn't think she was that kind of woman. More so, it was his curiosity that kept him grounded.

"That's right" Mrs.V said as she pointed her finger into the air. "I seem to be forgetful this morning". Then once again she reached into her jacket inner pocket, producing a white envelope with a red wax stamp as its seal. She reached out once more as she handed it to him, "Go on" she motioned. "Open it".

Clugin took the envelope from her cautiously. The seal had an outline of a crest with a big H in its middle. Turning it over his name was written in cursive black ink. Clugin N. Lawcurn. Licking his lips as his anticipation grew to find out what all this was about; he broke the seal and pulled out two long pages of parchment that were folded twice to fit. Once he flattened out the first page so he could read it properly, he read it aloud.

 **.**

 **Dear Mr. Lawcurn**

 **.**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **School term begins on September 1** **st** **. We await your owl by no later than July 31** **st** **.**

 **.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **.**

 **Eldred Flit Bexley**

 **Headmistress**

 **.**

Clugin read, and re-read the letter. Each time he did so, it sounded more and more insane. This all sounded like some kind of joke. He loved to read books on magic and make-believe, played video-games of all kinds that put you in that role. But this… this had to be some kind of joke.

"Dead on" Clugin said with a chuckle. "Where's me mum and dad. Am I being pranked? Is this what this is?" He began to look about, trying to see if he could spot a hidden camera.

"This is no joke . You are in fact a Wizard, or at least to be a Wizard in training. You are not going to West Bridge. The Ministry of Magic has cleared everything up." She said reassuringly.

Yet when Clugin just stood staring at her is disbelief she turned around and began to walk away from him. "Come now, lots of things to do and for me at least, so little time."

Clugin took a moment to take in all the new information coursing through his head, then when that moment was up, decided to follow her, away from the school, he was supposedly not attending and to what, a school of magic? The thought was just too much.

They walked out of the courtyard and to the faculty parking lot. Clugin slowed his pace as Mrs.V came to a stop at a light blue painted Volkswagen Bug. A bit of rust showed at the sides close to its wheels. She placed his folder, which the school receptionist had earlier, onto the top of the car and rummaged in her pockets for the keys. Once the driver side was unlocked, she retrieved the folder, got inside and leaned over to unlock the other door. Taking a deep breath, Clugin walked up to the Bug and got in, placing his pack in the back seat and buckling up. Inside it smelt a bit like leather and wet dog. Then making sure both of them were safely buckled in, Mrs.V started up the car and began to drive.

A lot of time passed where the two sat in complete silence. Clugin staring out of the window, as the scenery whizzed past.

"Sickle for your thoughts" She said, whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hmm?" Clugin murmured.

"Lost in thought?" She asked.

"A bit yeah" he replied.

Mrs.V smiled, "What about?"

"Well. You bein a Witch and all, I was thinkin. I mean. I was expectin you to have a broom was all." He said. Then moments later he began to feel his face grow hot with embarrassment for even thinking of such things.

"Ohh" She smiled. "Well, see. I only ride my broom on sunny day. Mostly out in the countryside when I'm not working." She giggled sweetly.

"Wait what? You're not serious, are ya?" he asked bemused. Yet all she did in reply was give him a quick wink, and then went back to focusing on her driving.

When she said nothing more, Clugin found himself slowly going back into deep thought. This time however it was of brooms. What it would be like to be on a broom. How cool that would be. Just the pure magic of it all intrigued him.

Then a rapping sounded next to his ear. Looking over to where Mrs.V had been sitting, he realized that she was no longer inside but standing outside his door. Grabbing his pack, Clugin got out and a few moments later he realized just where she had taken him.

"Home" He said. "You took me home?" He asked a bit disappointed. He really did want this to be real, to realize that it really must have been a joke, was starting to be all too much.

She had him follow her towards the building. His parents owned a great apartment on the thirty-second floor. It was in one of the richer neighborhoods in Dublin, but his parents had worked hard to be able to live here.

 _Sky Tower Suites_ , read the large steel plaque near the entrance. Mrs.V held open the door and he entered. The two walked to the elevator and got inside, and up to his floor. Once out he turned to Mrs.V to say goodbye but instead stared after her as she walked right past him, down the hall and directly into his home, not pausing even a moment to knock first.

"Wait a mo, you can't just walk in like that." Clugin called after her, now following her inside.

Once inside he just stood at the entrance way for a moment. Then his ears perked up when he heard voices coming from the living room. Moments later his mother's voice called to him.

"Clugin dear, where are you?"

Clugin kicked his shoes off and closed the front door. Dropping his pack on the floor he made his way to where his parents and Mrs.V were sitting and exchanging simple pleasantries.

"Mum, Dad. What are you doin here?" He asked, shocked to see them home. "Did somethin happen, you two al 'right?" a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sure we are. Clugin don't worry. Everythin' is gran" His father said in a deeper Irish accent than Clugin's.

"Av a seat dear" his mother spoke softly to him, patting the space between her and her husband in the middle of the sofa. Clugin obeyed his mother and sat down.

"So as I was saying." Mrs.V began again. "We should start."

However cut in before she could continue. "Where are you from?" He asked

Mrs.V nodded politely in reply "London. I work for the Muggle Relations Department for the Ministry of Magic"

"There is a Ministry of Magic?" Mrs. Lawcurn inquired curiously.

"Yes of course" Mrs.V replied. "There would have to be. We need to make sure magic is kept secret to all Muggles. So that nothing is discovered. We don't want a war now, do we", she stated more as fact than a question.

"What is this Muggle word, you keep callin' us?" Mr. Lawcurn asked. He looked a little annoyed at her. If it was one thing Clugin knew about his father, was that he was never one to allow titles in the house. He found them an excuse to call someone what they really thought of them.

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect, really." Mrs.V replied. "It's a term for those who possess no magical abilities."

Mr. Lawcurn all but nodded in reply, still not really sure if he was ok with the phrase. Taking the few moments of silence as a signal that it was ok to continue, Mrs.V began again.

"So as I have told you over the telephone. Your son possesses magical abilities. He will need to be in a school that will help him hone his skills and decrease the likelihood of him preforming magic in front of those who do not possess it. For the safety of both worlds" She said, now avoiding the Muggle term all together.

"So is this mandatory? You mean he 'as to go or it will be 'ard for him to control his, um, magic?" Mr. Lawcurn frowned. Even with being a lawyer and a very successful one in his opinion, he wanted to help prevent any kind of law-breaking where his family was concerned.

Mrs.V nodded to his question. Then it was Clugin's Mother who had a question, as she raised her hand in the air, as if a student addressing a teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Lawcurn?" Mrs.V said addressing his mother.

"Just Phoebe love. Calling me Mrs., makes me feel old, I'm used to Dr. if anything" Mrs. Lawcurn smiled sweetly. "Me question is, how much will the school cost? We 'av money of course, but it's so far away. I'm concerned on how we are to get him there." She asked as she straightened her back, composing herself the best she could. She prided herself on her job as a doctor and her ability to raise a good healthy boy. Yet she felt the need to put into words, to explain their current predicament.

"You see. Though we would love to go with him, we are an extremely busy pair. I'm a doctor and me husband a lawyer. It's quite 'ard to take time off you see." She said with as much dignity as possible.

"Yes of course. I completely understand. That is why we will handle the currency exchange with you and I will be his official Ministry escort to London. I hope that will suffice." Mrs.V said with a kind smile.

Both his Parents nodded in agreement to Mrs.V. Then they got to work. What paperwork they needed to sign. Where Clugin was to travel with her and what he was going to spend money on. Where he was going to stay in the time before his departure to his new school and that he needed supplies, books, a cauldron, a wand and they even discussed and agreed that he was to buy himself a pet, one that could travel home with him on the summer holidays. Clugin seldom asked questions, but rather listened to how his life was to change forever.

.

* * *

,

So there you have it. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Also show your support by either, follow, favorite or commenting on my story. All are most welcome. Next in line. Chapter 2. It's already completed, so it should be posted very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world or the characters originally created by, and world created by J K Rowling. I have just created my own original characters and placed them into her magical world.

 **Author's Note:** In this chapter you finally get to meet the other two main characters. Over time, I hope you fall in love with these characters as much as I have loved creating them.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Quest for Merlin**

Nineteen Years Later

Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

Just like it had been in Dublin, it was an overcast day as the skies threatened to rain on the busy bustling streets of London. The traffic was at a crawl and from inside a small blue Volkswagen, looking out from the passenger's window, sat Clugin. In the distance the low rumbling and whistles of the trains arriving at the station sent him into fits of joyful anticipation. The station he had been waiting for, was finally here, Kings Cross Station. This was the place that would officially mark his new life as a Wizard.

A lot had happened after the following weeks since Mrs. V arrived at West Bridge Secondary. He had been taken to a grand wizarding shopping district called Diagon Alley. He was fitted into new school robes by a rather rosy woman who waved her wand as her magic needles and tape did the job for her. He met a rather old looking man by the name of Ollivander and his young apprentice, to receive his wand.

"Ah yes." Ollivander had said, his age clearly hindering as he spoke each word. "This has a newborn phoenix feather, made of red-wood, a length of eight and three quarter inches. A most sufficient wand for charms and curses, hmmm " he spoke before he handed the wand back to Clugin and wondered off among the many towering stacks of his shop, leaving his apprentice to sort the rest out.

One of his favorite places that Mrs.V had taken him was the shop to find his familiar. A term that she preferred over the common Muggle word for pet, something she was keen to enlighten him on. There were owls, rats, cats, and he even saw a monkey, though Mrs.V discouraged the very notion of buying such an animal. He had settled finally on a long haired black cat. Its fur shimmered when in sunlight, turning rich shades of reddish brown. He especially loved her lavender eyes, never before had he seen such a beautiful creature. She was alluring and when he saw her, she stood up, walked to the cage front and began to purr softly.

However now, that purr was a mixture of rattling and hissing noises coming from the back seat. Mrs.V though she did not argue with his purchase of his new friend, couldn't help be a bit apprehensive of the creature. She wasn't one who was all that fond of cats, finding them too smart for their own good.

Rounding a corner, Mrs.V steered her way through a vast parking lot near the entrance to the station. Getting out, she moved around back, popped the trunk and began retrieving Clugin's suitcase and things. Clugin stepped outside and turning around, pulled the latch for the seat to fall forward, leaned in and took hold of the cage containing his cat. She let out a restless yowl as he looked inside at her.

"I'll let you out once I get a chance", he whispered to her.

"You'll do no such thing, Mr. Lawcurn." Mrs. V spoke suddenly from behind him, as she supported his luggage in both her arms, his trunk at her side. "She along with all the others will go in the pet car. She will be fine" she added reassuringly.

"But look at 'er. She hates bein in this thing" he replied defiantly.

"Those are the rules, and the rules will be followed. We have been doing so well so far and I do not plan to brake any at the moment." She said. She had said this numerous times before. Rules seemed to be what she was good at and even though he was curious, he didn't dare test her.

As Clugin found a trolley to place her trunk and things, he once again got lost in thought. How was it that he had never noticed anything before, anything magical that is, not one thing. He would have liked to have seen a dragon when he was little, or used owls to deliver letters to his family and friends. Yet though he had asked many questions about this, Mrs. V would reply simply.

"It is the Ministry of Magic's job to keep all Muggles at bay."

Yet as he pondered further he kept seeing loopholes in this plan of secrecy. From what he could see, Magic folk were everywhere. How was it that nothing had ever been reported in the news before, nothing in the morning paper or was it that he never knew to look for something like that? It was true that before his letter he didn't even believe that magic really existed, rather just loved to immerse himself in others fantastical imaginations of what they believed was true magic.

Yet in today's world, with its technology and science, the sheer impossibility to keep anything secret for very long, how was nothing captured on video or a camera? There must have been something at some point. What kind of power did this Ministry have to keep something so large, a secret so immense out of the public eye?

"Do stop straggling behind, come quickly. As I have said, we don't have that much time. The traffic took much longer than I had anticipated." She said, a bit of anxiety in her voice.

Though he did grow a bit fond of Mrs. V over the last couple of weeks away from home, he couldn't help but think, if he was nothing more than an assignment for her, something that she needed to get right at all costs, to stay in good standing.

"Ok, I'm comin" He said as he pushed his cart up behind her. The cart was much heavier than he had anticipated, and his stature wasn't any help as he had to push at a strange angle.

"Look." Mrs. V said in a bit of a whisper. "I have to get back to the Ministry to confirm your arrival. Not that I am saying I haven't enjoyed my time with you, it's been like a mini vacation. But my paper work has been piling up since I've been away. I need to make sure your safe, first, on the right train, and then I will be off".

Once they had left the lower level elevator they began walking between platforms, nine and ten.

"Wait a mo." Clugin said stopping abruptly. "This isn't right. It says platform nine and three quarters. I only see a nine and ten, what's this about?" his eyes scanning his luggage card, its sticker clearly reading 9 ¾.

Mrs. V let out a sigh. "It's quite simple really. We have nine and ten. So the obvious answer would be the middle." She smiled as his face still looked rather confused.

"See that pillar there. Yes that one over there, the one that has the signs on either side?" She pointed in the direction. "I want you to grip your cart tightly, and with all your strength you can muster I need you to run at that pillar."

"You must be mad! I'll be killed I will." His voice shook nervously.

"Trust me Mr. Lawcurn. I wouldn't bring you into any dangerous situations. Think of it, like, a tradition." Her smile broadened as Clugin nodded his head in understanding and turned to face the pillar.

Gripping his cart hard with both hands, he pushed forward. Slowly at first, but then he felt the cart move faster, so fast he was finding it hard to keep up once it had started. His breath caught in his throat as he neared the pillar. Then before he could stop himself, before he could pull back, realizing this was a stupid decision and that Mr. V was obviously joking. The cart connected with the pillar… or at least it should have connected with it.

Instead he felt as if his whole body was hit with a strong breeze, his movements slowed drastically, even the cart's speed began to slow as he caught his breath and opened his eyes. What met him was not the wall, but a massive crowd of people. Yet not like that of Diagon Alley, but much, much better, this one was full of children.

Some were big and tall, old and young, some in robes, some not. Parents with their children were laughing, crying, or talking quietly amongst themselves. This was incredible, his body shook with excitement. Then his eyes caught something more amazing, as his head turned towards the train. It was massive. A vibrant red with a large black stack, and on its side in shiny golden leaders, he read, "Hogwarts Express".

"This Mr. Lawcurn is where I leave you." Mrs. V said from behind, starting him. "Place your luggage near that man there" she directed his gaze away from the train to a man that reminded him of a bell hop from a nineteen-fifty's gangster movie. "Then board the train and find a compartment. Here you go" She said as she handed him a small pouch that clinked when rattled, and his travel on suitcase.

"If you get hungry this should get you through, and that suitcase contains your school robes. Be sure to change before the end of your journey. Take care now." She said as she backed away from him, retrieving her wand from her pocket. "It was a pleasure" She gave him one last warm smile, before spinning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack!

Then turning around, he tried to remember all that she had instructed him to do. Walking to the man, he handed over his entire luggage as well as his cat that looked at him like he had betrayed her and boarded the train. It didn't take him long to find a compartment that was empty. Sitting down he waited silently by the compartment window that overlook the station. He wanted his parents to be there so badly, as he began to feel a bit homesick. This was positively insane; this whole thing seemed to bazar and unreal to be true, but it was. He really was a wizard in training. He really was off to a school to learn spells and practice magic. He let out a gleeful laugh as his homesickness left him again to be replaced by the many things he couldn't wait to discover in this brave new world.

.

* * *

.

A ways down the train, a young girl with fiery red hair jumped up and down frantically. A plump woman with birch-brown hair looked rather exasperated as she tried to calm her daughter.

"Do you think he will be ok mom?" the girl asked as she jumped again, trying to see where the man, who collected the cage that contained her pet owl, went.

"Whom Wren-love?" The woman replied absentmindedly to her daughter as she looked around as if searching for someone as well.

"Archimedes. Will he be ok? They won't hurt him will they?"

"Of course not" Her mother smiled down at her, now giving her undivided attention. However her smiled dropped as she now noticed the state of her daughter's hair. Kneeling down, Wren's mother pushed her daughter's hair back over her shoulders and behind her ears.

"Now" she said "You look at least a little presentable. Wren dear, will you settle down." She said getting to her feet again. "You're messing up your hair again" she quipped.

Wren stopped jumping at that and stared up at her mother with her bright blue eyes. She still felt a bit worried as she tried her best not to look around and past her mother.

"Wren" her mother said, drawing her daughter's attention on her again. "I don't think he would put Archimedes in an uncomfortable place, so don't fret about it." She gave her daughter's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Wren nodded, knowing her mother wouldn't lie to her about something so important and leaned forward to hug her tightly around the middle.

Moments later a husky booming voice came ringing towards the two. "Well that's it!" a man appeared out from a great billow of steam. He was fit, really fit. He had a large upper body that mostly contained muscle and a bright red beard and hair that matched the colour of his daughters.

"Daddy!" Wren chirped at her father who moments later had scooped her up in his strong arms and began to twirl her around and around, Wren giggling all the while. His large hands alone covered Wren's back as he stopped, letting her to the ground softly. Scratching his burley chest he gave his wife a quick peck. His think braided beard that hung past his neckline tickled his wife, sending her too into fits of giggles, causing her to blush.

"Don't worry now about yur owl. He's gonna be alright" he reassured his daughter patting her on the head, his deep Scottish accent soothing her.

Now that it was confirmed by both her parents, Wren made up her mind to enjoy herself. She looked between her parents beaming happily.

"Awe now, look at her Bran" her mother said to her husband. "Doesn't she look smart?"

"Aye she does Illyana, aye she does" He responded proudly as both parents smiled brightly at their daughter. Wren twirled around in her new school robes, showing them off once again. Spinning around and around, so much so, that she didn't look where she was going until.

Wham! She collided with a girl that was running without looking where she was going.

"Oops, sorry" Wren hurriedly apologized to the girl before her.

"What? Ohh, Don't worry about it really," the girl said. Her brown hair was tied back into two pigtails, with something that glittered in the light. She also held a disheveled looking owl in a cage. However before Wren could figure out, what those were in her hair, the girl was off and away again. Wren watched the girl curiously as she rubbed her sore arm, than a woman came shortly after to a stop in front of her. She seemed to be panting, slightly out of breath.

"Megs!" The woman shouted after her daughter. "You'll make Geloe sick bouncing her like that!" She then stopped but a moment to turn and apologize profusely to Wren and her parents before turning around and bounding off to catch up with her daughter.

Wren's father let out a booming laugh, obviously amused by the woman as her mother knelt down once again, but this time to check her daughter over for any bumps or scratches.

.

* * *

.

The woman ran the best she could, dodging the many people, children and strewn luggage that her daughter effortlessly weaved around. Just has she did catch up with her, for she had stopped running, did she start off again.

"Not again" She huffed exasperatedly.

Then when she really wished the chase was over, it was. Straitening herself and readjusting her blond frazzled hair, she walked quickly to her daughters' side, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, need her daughter run off again.

"Do settle down Megs. Your father and gramps will be here in a moment, there was no need to be in such a rush" she chided as her daughter who bobbed excitedly at her side.

Megs could barely contain her excitement as she tried hard not to start bounce. Her disheveled looking grey owl, cautiously righting its feathers slowly as if it half expected Megs to start jumping again. Her eyes wide as she took in all the sights, the billowing steam of the red train, to the hundreds of Witches and Wizards in many different magical garbs. Brooms, and anything that told her that magic was welcome to show publically, made her heart pound excitedly in her chest. She wished that the other side of the magical barrier wasn't full of Muggles, if it wasn't than her father could just levitate her grandfather to where he needed to go as usual.

Her grandfather had insisted on coming to see his only granddaughter off on her first day to Hogwarts. This statement of his had made her beam with pride and love for the old man. As he was one of the reasons that she really couldn't contain her glee.

Finally in the distance, through the magical barrier came the two men she had been waiting for. When they finally came to a stop in front of Megs and her mother, the group exchanged many a happy embrace. Then off to the luggage cars they went, her grandfather floating happily alongside her.

A man came and collected her owl and things as he carried them away. Then it was time to say good-bye. Her mother as predicted began to crumble. Her eyes began puffy with tears as she issued words of encouragement, all the while stroking her daughters' hair. Her father watched as he checked her on the shoulder and issued his own words of encouragement.

It was her grandfather however that pulled her off to the side when her mother completely lost it and buried her head in her husband's chest. Megs watched her him with eager eyes as he rummaged around in a sack on his lap. Then finally he looked up at her with a broad grin, producing a small package wrapped in a rather old looking beige hand cloth. It was tired in red faded leather straps, as if to protect whatever precious treasure lay beneath it. Handing it to her, he gave a consenting nod of his head for her to take it.

Megs stared at the package and then began to pull at its straps; but reaching out; he placed a hand onto hers to stop.

"Open it on the train. It brought me luck my first time to Hogwarts." He beamed at her. "I'm sure it will bring you luck as well" he said smiling.

Megs could feel tears of pride well up in her eyes at receiving such a precious gift from a man she respected so much. Leaning forward she squeezed his frail frame tightly. He embraced his granddaughter back just as tightly before releasing her and motioning her off towards the train.

She ran up the steps of one of the trains entrances and was determined to find an empty compartment as quickly as possible. However to her dismay, almost every car was full. Finally she found one with two students inside. The boy was minding his own as the girl, her head half outside the window, was waving her hand frantically, most likely to her family.

Entering the compartment, Megs passed the boy without a word and rushed to the window as the train suddenly began to move. She too stuck her head outside and scanned the area in search of her family. Then she spotted them. Her mother crying silent tears as she waved at her daughter happily, while her father gave his normal two thumbs up. Her Grandfather beamed at her as his heart swelled with pride. Megs felt the tears come as it momentarily rendered her unable to speak, so she compensated by waving at them profusely.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you!" Wren the red headed girl next to Megs shouted to her parents, waving just as frantically as Megs was.

"Watch out for those gnomes now dear! The do leave nasty bite marks on yur ankles!" Boomed her father's voice over the crowed as the train began to pick up speed.

"Mind your manners too dear!" reminded her mother who began to walk with the train.

"I will!" Wren cried out. "I'll owl you every week and one when I arrive!"

Both girls were crying now as they waved goodbye to their families, as the steam burst out and the train began to quicken its pace, until the station finally passed from view.

Wren left the window and took a seat opposite Clugin, pulling out a book from her sack and began to read it in silence. Megs who still had her head out the window, decided that the point of goodbyes was past brought her head back inside the compartment and closed the window, locking it.

.

* * *

.

Silence was set in the compartment; as the three took in there leave of all that they knew as normal. However soon the silence became awkward as the three finally took each other in.

Wren did her best to bury her face in her book, but was doing a poor job at it. The boy next to her wouldn't stop staring at her, it was soundly creeping her out. So letting out a sigh of slight annoyance she closed her book slowly and placed it on her lap then turned to smile at the two nervously.

Clugin smiled back kindly as their eyes connected, causing Wrens face to flush red. Realizing this, he felt his own colour rise in his cheeks and turned his attention to the other girl who sat next to him. She was looking rather amused by the whole silent exchange.

Megs couldn't help but smile at the two, finding it rather cute. Now however the attention was on her, so, she decided that the silence had gone on long enough and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Megs Lyona. What are your names?" She addressed them curiously.

"Me name's Clugin Lawcurn. Gran to meet you" he replied politely.

Once introduced the two turned to Wren who's eyes blinked shyly back at them, the added attention not helping her rosy complexion.

"Ohh… um… Wren, Wren Fairbrookes. Please to meet you both" she stuttered nervously. She was never good at social interaction with kids her own age. Give her an adult and you would think she was confounding them. But her peers just scared her.

After the introduction, the compartment once again fell into an awkward silence.

Megs then got an idea to liven the place up a bit. Pulling out a little bag, she began to rummage around in it. Finally she produced a large bright coloured box that read "Every Flavor Beans".

"Do you want one?" she offered the box to Clugin.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Wren interjected, finding her voice. She suspected that Megs was playing a joke on Clugin, and wanted to make sure he didn't fall for it.

"Why not?" Clugin asked.

"Those beans could be anything" She said frowning at Megs.

Megs rolled her eyes at Wren who she clearly thought to be a spoil sport and turned her attention back to Clugin. She kept her smile kind and explained.

"Yes they could be any flavor, but you see that's the point." She took a moment to look at Wren when she made her statement. "You could get anything. Chocolate, custard cream, sprouts. I even got dirt once" she giggled at the memory.

Clugin beamed at Megs as she laughed. Then he reached forward and into the box, which caused wren to sigh again and lift her book back up to hide her face.

" _If Clugin didn't want her help, then she would stop giving It"_ , she thought to herself.

However she couldn't help but to peer back over her book when a sound of disgust issued from his mouth and Megs laughter rang out.

 _"Why not spit it out right away"_ she thought _"I would have"_ looking at the two as she tried to keep her expression neutral.

Clugin's face convulsed as if he were going to be sick. Megs face looked like she was about to cry again, except this time with tears of laughter. Finally he swallowed and showed Megs his tongue. She clapped her hands together in praise.

"What was it?" Megs asked with a broad toothy grin.

Taking a moment to right himself, Clugin finally found the word. "Socks" he grimaced.

Megs laughter got louder as she held her stomach; her joy was contagious as soon after Clugin joined in, for it was rather funny.

"How is that possible? How are you able to get sock flavor into a bean? I mean, why would you put sock flavor in anythin?" he inquired.

"Why wouldn't they!" Megs replied, attempting to calm herself.

Clugin didn't answer, but instead picked up the box of beans and held it out to Megs, who once she saw the offered box, felt her laughter completely putter out. Then with a determined look at Clugin, she reached in and pulled out a strange green bean, hesitated for a moment before popping it into her mouth. Even Wren, who now lowered her book from her face, waited in anticipation. Clugin became gleeful as Megs face contorted. However that glee didn't last long as Megs began to smile.

"Carmel Apple" she announced smugly.

"What!?" He cried out. "I got socks, and you got apples?"

"It's completely random Clugin" Megs replied. "Want another?" she presented the box before him for the second time.

"Nah" he replied, not trusting the beans anymore.

So with a sly smile, Megs turned her attention to Wren who did her best to show that she did not care what they were up to.

"Wren, what about you, want one?" Megs asked as she presented the box eyeing the girl.

Wren tried her best to keep her hands from shaking; thankfully they were still gripping the book tightly. She didn't want a bean, she hated them, but she didn't want to look boring so she put her book to the side and reached for the box taking it from Megs.

"Fine" she said as she reached into the box and pulled out a gray bean. She groaned as she saw it. Never had a gray bean, been a good bean, and by far, nothing to be excited about.

"On second thought, I… I don't think I want to thanks" she said as she attempted to place it back into the box, but Megs was too quick for her, snatching the box back.

"You touched it. Eat it. It's only fair." Megs smiled.

Wren eyed Megs then the bean as if both were out to get her. Then deciding that she had come this far, began to slowly move it to her mouth. However Clugin did something that surprised both the girls. Reaching forward he snatched the bean from Wrens fingers and popped it into his mouth. Wren felt her cheeks burn again as she stared at him completely bemused as his face began to contort and his mouth drool.

"Are you all right?" Wren asked him.

Clugin swallowed and coughed a bit before presenting his tongue once again. An odor escaped his mouth that caused both girls to move back from him.

"Sardine" he said coughing "and not a very pleasant one."

"YUCK" Megs face squished together in disgust. Wren also showed signs that the thought of eating sardines were disgusting, but found herself smiling despite it all.

"Two bad in a row, you're not very lucky are you." Megs said as she patted him on the back.

Momentarily their enjoyment was interrupted by a kind looking woman appearing at their compartment door. "Trolley Kart" she said, looking in. "You lot buying anything?"

"Ohh good I'm starving" Megs said as she pulled out some money and began to count what she wished to spend.

Megs bought some candy, three steaming glasses of butter beer for the three of them. Wren purchased an assortment of sandwiches as thanks to Megs generosity and Clugin just bought whatever he thought looked neat. Then once the trolley had left and the compartment door closed, the three seemed to lose all discomfort with each other and became immersed in conversation about where they lived and what their parents did.

"Your parents allow you to drink beer?" Clugin asked still looking down at his frothy steaming mug, still unsure if he should have some or not.

"It's not really beer Clugin" Wren giggled sweetly. "There isn't enough in there to intoxicate anyone; it's more like the ingredients with hot butter. It's very good. Thank you by the way Megs that was very kind of you." Wren addressed Megs, holding up her mug.

"You too" Megs said as she wrapped into her ham sandwich.

Megs then took out a pack of cards and began to arrange them beside her. Clugin was eating a wiggling chocolate frog and stared down at his own card that matched one of Megs.

"Mmrmim" He said while eating, the frog's legs desperately trying to free itself from his mouth.

"What's that?" Wren said looking up from her book. "Clugin gross, just eat it" she exclaimed clearly disgusted. "I've never liked chocolate frogs. My mother always has to disenchant them if she wants to give them to me."

"What's, the, point, of, them, then" Clugin said as he wrestled with the frog before finishing it off. Then once he picked up his card and handed it to Wren. "It says Merlin" He said as they both watched the picture on the card. It showed an old wizard with a very long white beard and a bald head. He stared up at Wren with crystal like eyes; his robs of royal blues and purples.

"I have a bunch of him" Megs said as she sorted through the rest of her cards. "I even have the golden trio". She then grabbed three cards and handed them to Clugin to look at.

Taking the cards he looked at a red headed wizard, a bushy brown haired witch and a dark haired wizard with circle glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. All three looked rather battle worn. The red haired boy still had a scratch on his cheek.

"Who're they?" He asked. Causing both girls to stop what they were doing and look up at him confused.

"You don't know who they are?" Megs said shocked.

"Nah" He replied simply.

"The Golden Trio!" Megs practically shouted, causing him to cower slightly.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" Wren explained, "The supposed heroes of the dark times."

"Supposed?" Megs said now turning her shocked expression to Wren. "They saved us all. Harry killed the Dark Lord!"

"Dark Lord?" Clugin asked but was completely ignored by the girl's argument.

"If you ask me, Hermione was the only useful one. She at least had the brains. Harry wasn't all that special." Wren replied.

"Not all that special?" Megs scoffed "He was the one that ended it. He ended the war!"

"He was helped by many a great witch and wizard who died in their cause to help him. He was just at the root of it, nothing more." Wren stated mater-of-factly.

Megs mouth was open in complete shock that someone could show such disrespect to those who helped save the world. Then decided suddenly to completely ignore her opinion before she punched the girl, the last thing she needed was an enemy over something stupid.

Once the girls had simmered down a bit, and resumed eating and drinking, Clugin registered that it was safe to talk.

"They look rather roughed up though" hoping what he said wouldn't lead into another row.

Pleased that Clugin was still interested in the topic, Megs replied. "That's because these pictures were taken soon after the battle ended. They wanted to catch the three at their peak of excellence."

"She's gone!" Clugin gasped abruptly as the Hermione on the card walked out of sight.

"Yeah, they tend to do that a lot. Funny thing is that your card there" Megs pointed to the card that Wren was still holding in her hand. "Merlin never moves from his place. I've stayed up two days just to see, but he has never left the frame, not once."

"Could be because he's dead" Wren mumbled.

"Even dead witches and wizards move about. Just not him" Megs replied still sounding a bit annoyed.

"Odd" Clugin said as he accepted the card back from Wren and placed it into his pocket.

Megs sat back and went through more of her cards, and then after a while grew bored and placed them carefully back into her bag.

"What's that?" Wren said as her eyes caught sight of an interesting looking package that Megs had placed to the side.

"This?" Megs picked up the package looking down at it. "My Grandfather gave it to me. I'm not sure what it is though."

Looking up, she saw both of them staring at her curiously. "Ok Fine. I wanted to open it soon anyways" Megs said as she placed it down carefully on her lap and began to untie the leather straps. Once open it revealed a very peculiar ornate pocket watch.

"Ohh Megs it's beautiful" Wren said staring. "It is" Megs murmured in response, still looking curiously at her gift.

The sound of ticking was faint but when she pushed down the leaver that open the watch, the ticking stopped. When she closed it again, the ticking started up again.

"That's strange" Megs said tilting her head to the side and bringing the watch close to her ear, then examining it closely.

"Maybe its banjacked" Clugin said with a smile. Again both girls looked at him confused. This statement had Megs, quickly placing the watch back into the cloth and binding it back up again before asking.

"Clugin, where are you from? You never said"

"Dublin Ireland" He replied with pride.

"That would explain it then" Wren piped in. "I've met a few people from Ireland and I can hardly understand them"

Clugin smiled at them "I'm not that bad am I?" He asked. "Me dad is kind of like me, but me mom speaks gran, English"

"No Clugin, you're not that bad" Megs said as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Talking about time" Wren said loudly. "We should be arriving at the station in a few more hours. You two aren't in your school robes and it's a must to be changed before we get off the train"

"Umm" Clugin said a bit flustered.

Wren realizing where his mind was taking him cleared her throat saying.

"Megs. I saw a bathroom back down the hall. I'll show you." She said, standing up and unlocking the compartment door. Megs got up after her and grabber her bag, following Wren out of the compartment.

Clugin leaned back sighing a great sigh of relief as he too got to his feet. Closed the door locking it and drew the compartments blinds. Walking to the window, he stared out at the ever fading light and the whizzing scenery before he began to pull out his school robes to change.

.

* * *

.

So there you have it, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed meeting both Wren and Megs. Chapter 3 is complete but I just have to make a few more tweaks here and there first before I post.

Any follow, favorite or comment is most welcome. I always love to hear what others have to say about my work. Let me know if you have favorite out of the three yet.

So stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world or the characters originally created by, and world created by J K Rowling. I have just created my own original characters and placed them into her magical world.

 **Author's Note:** I'm glad to see people are liking my story thus far. Thank you for your support! The story continues.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Quest for Merlin**

Nineteen Years Later

Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

Clugin waited in silence for the girls to return to the compartment. He stared out the window at the darkening skies. Large clouds slowly rolling in as they began to grow thicker. A clear sign that it was going to start raining before the train arrived to its final destination.

He came out of his trance as a rapping sounded at the door. Getting up and unlatching the lock, he felt his smile drop as he was met with an unfamiliar face of a girl.

"Pardon me" said the girl as she sidestepped her way past Clugin.

Looking about the compartment, her large pointed nose rose into the air smugly as she tisked under her breath. She clearly didn't approve of the rappers littering the floor or that his clothes still lay strewed about.

"Let me introduce my…" She said but was interrupted by Megs who was now in the compartments doorway.

"Who're you?" Megs questioned as Wren stood behind her looking curiously at the girl.

Stepping into the compartment Megs walked up to the girl and looked her over. Her hair hung down her lower back in long golden locks and was supported by a large pink ribbon that clashed horribly with her hair. Her expression was played as kind, accented by her glossy pink lipstick, but her dark brown eyes betrayed her. To Megs, this girl seemed a bit to cheery, something was up, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Hi there!" the girl chimed. "My name is Meggan Umbridge, and I would just LOVE to get to know you all".

She moved over to the far end of the compartment, adjacent from Clugin and brushing off the seat, sat down.

At her name Wren seemed to stiffen a bit as she followed Megs back in and sat furthest away from their new visitor. Her face seeming to reach a new level of red as she tried hard to keep her eyes directed at the floor.

Seemingly unfazed by Wren's behavior, Meggan gave the three what she probably thought was her warmest smile.

"Well" she said. "I would love to invite you all to my party. Now to be serious I know that one of you at least will not be in the same house as I am which is very unfortunate. I just thought I'd cover all my bases and invite all of you just in case."

"What house would that be?" Megs asked.

"Slytherin of course! The best house there is, in my personal opinion" she replied proudly.

"Oh … ok sure, the best house" Megs retorted with a snort.

Meggan cocked a brown at Megs, as her smile began to disappear from her face.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She inquired.

Megs didn't say anything back. She really just wanted this new girl to leave them in peace. She was disturbing the calming atmosphere that was here before she went to change.

"Seriously though" Megs finally replied. "As far as I've been told, the heads of houses rarely allow parties in the common rooms, especially for first years. I mean if you ended up in Hufflepuff, then I'm sure they may allow it, but only just, if you had a good enough reason."

Meggan's lips pursed as she stared holes into Megs. She clearly wasn't amused to have Hufflepuff and herself referenced in the same sentence.

"My dear" Meggan started. "Head of houses or not, I do not care. For only then will they realize to who I am. I am Meggan Doloris Umbridge. A direct relative to-"

"To that slimy, underhanded, deceiving, wretched woman!" Wren shouted. He voice rang loud and true, but this time she did not look embarrassed. More than that, she appeared justified in her sudden outburst.

To say that Megs and Clugin were shocked when they heard Wren speak like this would have been an understatement. It was clear that she had a hatred for this woman and wasn't keen on the company of the woman's family.

However what really took the two by surprise, was Wren throwing her book she was holding to the side, standing up and marching right up to the now standing Meggan. Their faces now but a foot away from one another.

"You are the great, great grandniece of the woman that almost outed my family to that monster Voldemort!" exclaimed Wren. Her bright blue eyes narrowed in a warning glare as she pointed an accused finger at the now equally shocked Meggan. However before Meggan could retaliate Wren continued, rudely talking over her.

"If there is to be any party thrown, it should be one that celebrates your Aunts years in Azkaban. Where she can no longer harm families like mine!" she said, practically spitting the words at the girl.

"You have absolutely no right! None what so ever to board this train and act the way that you do, and mark my words, no one will stand for it anymore. I warn you … "

However Meggan clearly had enough. Folding her arms across her chest she glared back at the red faced girl before her, obviously momentarily speechless. Then seeming to no longer dignify this conversation with an argument she made her next statement loud and clear.

"I take it back. Everyone else is welcome, aside from YOU!" She said, emphasizing the last word. Drawing it out to make her point known too Wren. "Well thank you for such a _kind_ welcome" Meggan said through pursed lips. Then lifting her head up even higher she left the three looking after her on her way out of the compartment. Only turning around but a moment to give one last menacing glare in Wren's direction before composing herself and shouting down the hall

"Gwendalyn! Where have you been all this time, you practically disapparated" and was gone leaving both Megs and Clugin speechless, and completely unsure on what to say as Wren glared daggers in the back of the girls head.

There was a good moment of silence before Clugin decided to break it.

"So" He said. "I feel a bit dumb not knowin' but what was that all about? Either of you know 'er?"

Wren did not answer at first, instead she went back to her seat, sitting down and bringing her book to her chest where her fingers began to pale as she held fast to it, attempting not to shake. She kept her eyes to the ground, as she tried her best to calm herself after her sudden outburst.

Megs on the other hand, waited but a moment for Wren before answering Clugin's question.

"I've only heard of Dolores Umbridge and a much edited version of Voldemort from my parents. Sometimes my Grandfather would tell me some of the more horrible things that went on during those days. But no, I don't know that Meggan girl personally." Megs sighed. "Sometimes people can't help who they're related to. But she does seem to be a chip off the old block, doesn't she?" She directed this question at Wren tentatively.

Wren let out a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then opening them as she raised her head to look at the two.

"Doloris Umbridge is a monster, a terrible woman." She stated. "She hated mud-bloods, mixed-bloods, blood-traitors, anything or anyone that wasn't pureblood." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"But that didn't stop her. When Voldemort achieved victory by taking over the Ministry of Magic, it was SHE that ordered all the Muggle-born to be rounded in. It was her that led the near assassination of most of the Wizards and Witches in this world."

Wrens bottom lip began to tremble as she tried her best to compose herself, and to control her temper.

"It was her fault that my mother had to flee the country, and seek sanctuary in North America. But, I guess I have some thanks to give the woman. In a strange way, if it wasn't for her. My parents wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't be alive to hate her so much." She ended with a small chuckle, as she found a bit of humor in that simple fact.

When silence fell, Wren gave Clugin a small smirk.

"Don't worry. You'll learn all about it I'm sure, In Magical History class. So I won't go into any more detail, least I spoil it for you."

As Megs listened to Wren's story, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. She realized how lucky she was to be born in this decade. Then her thoughts trailed to her Grandfather who had had to live through both the first and second reign of Voldemort, and felt shame fill her, at how many times, she had pressed him to relive those awful times. He, having lost so many loved ones, so many people he knew. And here she was, wrapped up in her morbid fascination about dark magic from a preventative point of view.

These days there was hardly a stir of dark magic anywhere. Feeling that most Witches and Wizards had become complacent and Aurors were used to roundup Muggle baiters more than fighting the battle of good and evil.

She believed that just because the Dark Arts had died down, didn't necessarily mean that they weren't still around. That one should always be prepared, just in case. So even though she knew it was a touchy subject for both Wren and her Grandfather, she just couldn't resist the urge to prod for information, on a subject she was the most fascinated over, even more so than Quidditch.

Clugin moved back to the window and looked out into the black. The moon overhead peaked through the dark clouds, sending bright rays of light to dance over the treetops. The train was now headed into a dark forested area, which was slowly coving everything from view.

"Do either av you, know when we are gonna stop?" He asked as he began to fold his clothes back into his suitcase.

"Mother said we should arrive by eleven o'clock at the Hogwarts station." Wren replied, her voice sounding to have returned to its calming state.

"It's a quarter to ten now, so not too much longer."

"To bide the time, would either of you care to join me outside, to check out our future classmates?" Megs asked, putting on a good bright mischievous smile.

To her surprise Clugin declined and it was a blushing Wren that accepted.

"Nah. I 'av to clean up this mess. Sorry, but I should get it clean before we 'av to leave." He gave both girls an apologetic grin.

"Suite yourself" Megs shrugged. Then made sure nothing of hers was left unchecked, left the compartment again, Wren following right behind.

.

* * *

.

"Guess you can't really meet anyone until you're on the train. Wouldn't know if you were talking to an actual student or not." Megs smiled at Wren, then stopping to look at her curiously. "What's up?"

Wren's ears twitched as a few compartments down she could hear the annoyingly pompous drawl of Meggan's voice. Letting out a tut of her own, Wren looked back at Megs.

"Yeah.." Megs agreed. "Let's try those ones instead" She pointed at the compartments in the opposite direction.

The train seemed to go on forever as if it was elongated by some kind of spell. There were so many kids, of all ages and ethnic backgrounds. It was startling to say the least, even though her parents ran a type of "Wizard Retreat" she had rarely seen so many like her in one place, at one time. It was a bit overwhelming and exhilarating all at the same time.

"Wren. Have you ever been around so many of our kind before? Wizard folk I mean. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and really get into magic. I mean half my family comes from a long line of Wizards, but from living in such a small town, I feel like such a newb in our world."

Wren giggled as she listened to Megs talk. Asking questions, then answering them before Wren could. But she didn't mind, she was enjoying herself with her new friend.

Suddenly Megs paused at one compartment. Inside of which an older boy was emitting durable bubbles from the end of his wand. Then the other boys inside were attempting to hit each other with them. The compartment was attracting a lot of heat and began to fill with others, the boys howling with laughter as they were jostled by the melon sized bubbles.

Megs was so compelled by the joy on all those happy faces that she too wanted to join in on the fun. However she felt her body slowly move away, rather than towards the compartment. Looking around she saw Wren with a worried expression. She pointed down the hall at a rather annoyed looking boy. Older than the others and wearing a shiny gold badge on his front.

"Prefect" Wren said hurriedly as she pulled Megs further away from the blissful commotion, wanting to distance the two of them from the possibility of something worse.

Megs reluctantly let her body move in the direction Wren was leading, knowing in her gut that trouble was about to pop those boy's bubbles.

"You can't tell me you haven't been around this many before?" Wren piped in. "I mean you went to Diagon Alley to shop for your school needs, didn't you?"

"Well yeah" Megs answered as Wren finally let go of her arm. "But like I said, I didn't know if they were part of the Hogwarts bunch now did I? So I didn't introduce myself to any of them."

"I know what you mean. There aren't any real "communities" in our world. Yes there are towns here and there, scattered all over Scotland and Britain, but they are nothing like what Muggles have."

BANG!

There came a yelp and then laughter as a rush of boys came clambering towards them. Megs quickly grabbed Wren and pulled her into the closest empty compartment, closing the door behind them. Looking out the window, she saw a much disheveled looking Prefect, with a blackened face, looking right murderous, as he marched towards the fleeing crowd.

The girls turn to each other and smiled, sat and Wren decided to continue.

"I come from a little town called Brans Glen, which is near the lowlands in Scotland. There are few wizarding families that live there, and they do have shops and markets. But I guess, because I'm pureblooded, I've always been around Witches and Wizards, and have never really noticed."

Megs couldn't help be smile at her new red-headed friend. She felt a little bit of jealousy from growing up surrounded by so many like her, to the point of ignorant normality.

"By the way" Wren began. "What is a newb? Is this some title that Muggles use?" She felt she knew all of Muggles terminology, but found herself stumped by this one.

It was Megs turn to giggle.

"Oh, newb, means someone who is new or inexperienced. There aren't many Wizard folk under the age of thirty where I live so I tend to hang out with the Muggle kids a lot and I pick up some of their slang."

The two girls realizing that they quite liked each other's company forgot where they were for a moment. Then looking out into the hall, and noticing the commotion to be settling down, they began to slowly make their way back to their own compartment.

Megs stopped again to let a large crowd of girls march past. Hoping to keep the conversation moving she asked.

"So your mum was in Hufflepuff? What about your dad? Which house does your family favor the most? My dad was in Gryffindor and that's the house I'm hoping for. I've heard that they have the best Quidditch team at Hogwarts."

Wren motioned to Megs when all was clear as the two again began to move forward.

"Well…" started Wren. "My father isn't from England. You see during the dark wars, my mother and her family were sent to live overseas for the time being, until Voldemort was defeated. My mother met my father while she was finishing her last years, in a North American school located in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. I don't really know what kind of system that they have there, regarding houses and such, but mum said that it was quite similar to Hogwarts. Due to the fact that Canada is one of the British colonies technically, but they specialize more in the nature friendly magic and such, which kind of explains why my dad's one of the supervisors for the Ministries Care of Magical Creatures Department."

Again they had to stop to make room for a few more groups of students, as they got closer to their destination.

"My mums rooting for me to get into Hufflepuff like her though. My Dad doesn't really care because he doesn't know the systems here. I guess they don't really care what house I get into as long as I am not sorted into Slytherin. They have warned me that if that were to happen that their rules would become stricter and for my mum, that's saying something."

Upon the girls' arrival to their compartment, the two were once again met with an unfamiliar face. This time, it was an older boy, dressed in clean black robes with blue accents. He was talking to Clugin who looked completely lost. When they decided to enter all the way the boy turned around, as he too was wearing a shining badge.

"Ahh, and these must be your friends you were talking about." The boy addressed Megs and Wren with a friendly smile.

"My name is Blaze Carmichael, and I am the Prefect of Ravenclaw house. I am here to inform you that we are to arrive at Hogwarts station is less than twenty minutes. Please make sure that your entire carry-on luggage is in order and give them to the men outside. When you are sorted into your houses, all your things will be placed into your bedrooms."

All nodded in reply, as he said this all very fast.

"Right then, I must be off. I have many more students to address". Righting himself, the Prefect turned on the spot and left the three looking extremely anxious.

Only twenty more minutes before they arrived. The three hurriedly made sure that all their things were indeed in order before finally settling down for those last few minutes to pass them by. This time, when silence fell, all three of them were too nervous to start up any new conversations. All they could do was look back and forth at one another and let their minds fill up with all the magic they were about to witness.

.

* * *

.

There you have Chapter 3. A nice introduction to new characters and little backgrounds of our girls. Chapter 4 is near to being completed, so I hope to have it up in the next week or so.

Also show your support by either, follow, favorite or commenting on my story. All are most welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world or the characters originally created by, and world created by J K Rowling. I have just created my own original characters and placed them into her magical world.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to post. Life :D Anyway let up continue on with the story.

* * *

 **Quest for Merlin**

Nineteen Years Later

Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

The three could feel the train begin to slow as it whistled at the approaching station. Megs ran to the compartment window and looked outside, pressing her face to the glass, a broad smile appearing on her face.

"Hey I see the stations lights now, I'm so excited!" she bounced happily.

Clugin's stomach rumbled loudly, the noise caused both girls to look at him and then giggle.

"I know what you mean" Megs said as she took her pack from the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm so hungry. I hear that at Hogwarts, the feasts they serve are unrivaled".

Clugin smiled back as he was beginning to imagine all the wondrous foods he was going to enjoy eating. He looked at Wren who was now staring at him as if in a daze. When Wren noticed, her face again flushed a bright red and standing up, she turned to hide her face and prepared her things to disembark.

"Did I do or say somethin to offend you Wren?" Clugin asked. His face burned too, but he wasn't sure as to why. "I always seem to offend people. I'm used to it though. Was like that at me school back home." He said as he began to think of home. Then a thought popped into his head. "Wonder what would 'appen if I ended up offendin a teacher. What do you think they would do to me?" He asked.

Megs patted Clugin on the shoulder "Don't worry Clugin. You're not the only one who has come to Hogwarts, not knowing about magic. Even Harry Potter himself was raised in a Muggle family. He didn't know anything at all about magic in his first year. Then you have Hermione Granger, She's Muggle born, just like you. She was by far more talented than most in her year, and she grew up to achieve so much. So don't worry too much about it" She said, trying her best to brighten the atmosphere.

Though to Megs, Wren seemed to be on a strange personal mission to annoy her. Wren turned around, her blush seeming to have subsided greatly as she voiced what was on her mind.

"I just don't understand what you see in Harry potter, or the _Chosen Three_ ", She scoffed. "I mean really, I don't see why everyone must make such a big fuss over them."

Megs let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes as Clugin couldn't help but smile.

"And no Clugin, you didn't say anything. I'm just super anxious is all. Why does the train have to take so long?" Wren whined impatiently.

Wren didn't have much longer to wait as the train shortly arrived at its final designation. The students were herded out of the train. The first years were last to leave for it was Hogwarts tradition to arrive at the school a different way. They students filed out and waited in the cold misty air for the one who was to lead them.

Then from the distance a huge shadow formed. The shadow grew larger and larger, causing some of the first years to back up, gasp or cling to the student next to them. However when the light hit the shadow, it was no monster but a very tall man. His dark graying beard and rosy cheeks, gave him a look like Saint Nick. When he smiled down at the group before him, he waved his hand cheerily calling.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere please! C'mon, follow me!" his voice boomed loudly startling the lot.

The students gave what little they had to the baggage man, and then quickly followed the large man down a dark winding path. The wetness of the prior rain on the ground made it slippery, so most did not talk, as they concentrated on keeping their footing.

"Um, sir" Spoke up a tall blond haired boy. "You wouldn't happen to be Hagrid would ya?" He asked excitedly.

"O' course" Hagrid beamed at the boy.

"THE HAGRID!? WOAH!" The blond haired boy said as he chucked his friend next to him in the ribs. Both seemed star struck by this mans very presence. Hagrid just continued forward as he seemed a bit more chipper then he was moments before.

"Yeh'll see o' _Hogwarts_ in a mo" Hagrid said as the group walked another steep hill, then down to a beach clearing.

The first years all let out a mixture of gasps and excited whispers amongst their friends. Hagrid lead the group to the shores edge, and drew a large wand from his inner pocket, pointing in the direction of the water and cast a bright light into its dark murky recesses. The light slowly spread in the depths, casting a faint luminous light, which eventually began to split into many little lights. Those lights eventually began to come closer to the surface, and beneath those lights, came many dark shapes. Then breaching the surface of the water, those shapes could be seen as many boats, enough for three to four students to ride in, with little lanterns as their fronts, to light the way.

"I didn't know Hagrid could cast magic?" Wren whispered from behind Clugin, making him jump.

Megs who now joined the two, stood on the other side of Clugin and leaned in so that their conversation could reach both their ears.

"Hermione and Harry had him reinstated as a wizard, and had him complete his wizarding schooling. It's all quite brilliant really when you think about it. He never did any wrong, caused no deaths. It was Tom Riddle, who framed him." She said beaming up at his giant stature admiringly.

"So he's free then? He doesn't 'av to hide himself from the world no more?" Clugin asked.

"Yup" Megs replied cheerily.

Hagrid than began pointing to students at random and sent them in the direction of the boats. Clugin was separated from the girls, and assigned a boat with the blond haired boy who was talking to Hagrid before, his friend and a rather shy girl, who kept her eyes too her feet.

Then once all were in their boats, Hagrid once again lifted his wand into the air, and as if casting a fishing line, shot a thin light into the air. The light streamed forward and eventually was but a faint glow in the far distance. Suddenly the boats began to move, and those who were still standing, quickly sat down, least they should fall off into the dark cold waters bellow.

.

* * *

.

As the boats silently drifted along the water, the students took in the looming castle in the distance, with its many inviting lights. The girl next to Clugin shivered a little bit keeping mostly to herself, yet the two boys at the front couldn't help but talk excitedly to each other. Then when the blond hair boy turned around to see who else was on the boat with them, he offered a hand to the girl with a goofy smile.

"Hiya!" he said a bit too loudly, for his voice seemed to cause the girl to retreat more into herself. Shrugging this off, the boy turned his attention to Clugin instead, while hoping for a warmer greeting.

"Names Connell Taurus and this here" he nudged his friend to pay attention "Is my friend Finnik."

Clugin gladly shook Connell's hand in greeting, showing the same too Finnik in turn. "Me names Clugin, Clugin Lawcurn, pleased to meet ya" he said beaming at the two.

"So Clugin" Connell said leaning closer "What's your blood status?" He asked as Finnik sniggered next to him.

"My what?" Clugin asked confused.

"Your blood status! You know! Are you Pure-blood, Half-blood or Muggle-born?" he inquired.

"Well me mum and dad are both Muggles, so I guess I'd 'av to be Muggle-born, then don't I" Clugin replied, rather confused as to the importance of this information.

"No harm mind you" Finnik piped in. "It's good to know if you come from a Pure-blooded family. Gives us the heads up to know who we need to watch out for, so don't worry, you're all good. Well that being if you are what you're saying you are" he raised a brow at him.

"I am" Clugin defended himself.

"Right on mate" Connell said. "Finnik here is Half-blood so he at least has one wizarding side to his family. My Parents both completed their training at Hogwarts. My dad practically pissed himself when he remembered it was my first year. They are hoping that both of us get in the same house as them."

"What house?" Clugin asked, intrigued by these boys intake on the house system at Hogwarts.

"Gryffindor" Finnik replied. "Connell and I, we've been close mates since we were really young. So we have our families honor to uphold, but neither of us is all too concerned, we know we will make the house." He puffed his chest proudly.

"That is unless you get Hufflepuff!" Connell teased his friend.

"Hey now, I'd rather Hufflepuff then those slimy gits of Slytherin." Finnik retaliated justly.

"True that" Connell agreed. "You know Clugin. It's some of the worst, or should I say, evil wizards that come out of Slytherin house. Mind you there were some good ones as well, but most were pretty bad"

Clugin thought about this before. Slytherin house didn't seem all that popular. Sure that Meggan girl said it was the best house, but to be sorted in a house with her sounded less than preferable.

Then from up ahead the school was now hidden from view as the boats neared a great dock beneath a grand cliff face. It cast heavy shadows over the ground below it, which allowed the many flickering lights of the boats to be their only source of light. That is until Hagrid lifted his wand and its tip illuminated the surrounding area with its light.

Hagrid than motioned for the students to follow him as he lead the way, up dark steps to more flat lighted grounds. The ground slightly shaking with each step his giant feet took.

Megs had been in a boat with Wren, which was alright. The two kept to arguing for a bit about the importance of the historic second wizarding war, and its saviors. Shortly after they exhausted that topic they found their conversation drift away as the two sat, staring at the marvelous scene before them.

This was it. They were finally going to be inside those great stone walls, completely immersed in the magical world. Wren smiled at Megs excitement and could feel her own feelings begin to bottle up inside her. Their boat was one of the last to near the dock. Megs sat forward in the prow of the boat, gripping the gun rails tightly, as if she could will the boat to move faster.

When the boat did reach the docks, Megs was the first out and ran to the front of the line, leaving Wren to slowly get out and make her way to the back. Maybe it was the fact that she had lived around witches and wizards her whole life, but though this was very exciting, she couldn't help but feel a bit less excited than the others. She felt more nerves and anxiety over the consuming joy of it all.

Wren searched for her friends, but had a hard time as the path was rather narrow as it took a good climb to get to the huge doors to the front entrance of Hogwarts.

Hagrid waited until all students had caught up before pushing the doors open and leading the way to the main hall. Then turning around he addressed the students before him.

"Welcome ter _Hogwarts_ " He said beaming down through his thick beard.

"Now, befer yeh are gettin' ter eat an al'. Yer need ter be sorted. Wha' yeh're goin' ter do, 's, line up 'n fron' o' er ed' mistress. Righ' proper 'n be silen' till yer called, al'righ?" He instructed the students.

All students filed in three straight lines behind him and did their best to smooth out wrinkles from their robes or brush bits of twig from their hair. Then the lot waited but a moment before Hagrid pushed the doors open with his two large hands and began to lead the way.

The great hall fell silent as all eyes were now on the first years as they entered and walked down to where the head mistress was standing, waiting by a podium with a rather large scroll in her hands. Next to her was a rather old pointed wizarding hat, sitting on a four legged stool. The hats brim was broad and its fabric looked to have been singed by some kind of fire, but it still looked interestingly magical in appearance.

Hagrid took one more look at the students before him before giving the Headmistress a friendly nod and walking to the teachers table to join his fellow comrades.

.

* * *

.

" _Hogwarts is a safe place, Hogwarts is a safe place"_ Wren whispered to herself as her hand began to shake violently. She tried desperately to calm her nerves but found that each time she managed to get a hold on them, something else like the hundreds of staring eyes would set them off again.

Megs however barely noticed the stares of the students around her, but instead was lost in the magical ceiling above, that was now imitating a star-frosted night sky. Her attention was also caught by the rows of teacher tables behind the Headmistress. A teach or two she thought she recognized but she wasn't too sure.

Clugin on the other hand was off in his own little world, thinking hard on what house he wanted to be in, and if he really had a choice in the matter. _"What kinds of tests will they put us through?"_ He thought to himself. _"What 'appens if I fail?"_

The commotion in the great hall began to rise again as the whispers from the many students joined together. Yet that noise was quickly silenced as Headmistress raised her hand. She, then smiling directed her hand towards the pointed hat.

Quiet descended on the hall as the students stared at the hat, and then slowly, quite slowly, the hat began to twitch. It twitched, and it shifted. It shrunk and it grew. Then a few of the first years let out a gasp of disbelieve as just above the brim of the hat a rip appeared as if it were a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

.

"Far away, long ago,

There lived a wizard with one toe,

His name was Godric and he was good,

At climbing trees and rolling in mud.

.

One day upon his travels he saw,

An insufferable old bag called Rowena Ravenclaw,

In his opinion he was enough,

But along for the ride was Hulga Hufflepuff.

.

Both Huffle and Raven found him rather dishy,

But Godric suspected that something was fishy.

.

"What are two ladies, like yourselves,

Doing wandering in a wood, full of goblins and elves?"

"To create a Wizarding school at which students can reside."

"What a good idea, let me come too,

Three brains are much better than two!"

.

Then from behind a tree stepped an evil thing indeed.

Salthazar Slytherin, full of malice and greed.

.

"Let me join your merry band of men,

And instead of three, we will be four then!"

There and then they made a pact,

They spat on their hands and that's a fact.

.

To build the best magic school they could,

And within a year before them the castle stood.

.

"It needs a library," said swotty Rowena,

Gryffindor saw what was missing and said "A Quidditch Arena!"

"How about a hall, with an enchanted sky?"

Said Helga with a glean in her eye.

.

Last up was Slytherin, "I hope there's a bar!"

The other three turned and looked at Salthazar,

.

Rowena pursed her lips, "This is a school, not a pub!

No more silly suggestions, understood?"

And so began the first seeds of dissent,

Of the four heroes, Slytherin's patience was spent.

.

So Slytherin went off on his own path,

Shouting behind him, "This school is going to be so naff!"

.

But the founders continued, not bothered by Salthazar's moans,

and worked until they ached to their bones.

.

"There's just one question, how do we choose?"

Asked Helga, Godric then took off one of his shoes.

"We'll use my trainer to sort lion from crow,"

"It's a raven," said Rowena, "And anyway, no.

We'll use a hat, and teach it to speak,

It can assess the qualities amongst the elite."

.

And that's why, dear listeners, it's me you've got.

So shut up complaining it's me who'll decide,

What house you're in and I don't mind,

.

If you beg to be in one, I'll give you another,

For my own amusement, so don't even bother!.

.

There was a moment of silence before it was definite that the hats song was done, when the great hall erupted in applause and laughter. The hat bowed to each of the four tables in turn and then straightening up became quite still once more.

Clugin could feet his mouth agape as he stared at the hat. _"A hat that not only talked but sang?"_ he marveled.

Megs was jumping excitingly as she could barely contain her excitement any longer, to find out what house she was in.

While Wren closed her eyes and concentrated on the house she wanted the most.

" _Breathe Wren, just breathe_."

.

* * *

.

There you go. Off the train, a familiar face and a dark boat journey. Next will be the sorting. From what you can tell from their personalities. What house do you think the three will be in? Let me know by commenting on the chapter.

Also remember to show your support by either, following, favorite or commenting on my story. All are most welcome, and will give me a good boost.


End file.
